An Eevee's Life MVF Rainbleon Rising
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: Sequel to A Triple Rainbow. MVF, Joy, and Jay-C are discouraged after their run-in with Dark Nova's minions in Johto. Now in Sinoh, they plan to move over to Unova. Rated T for dark themes at the end!
1. Chapter 1

**An Eevee's Life: MVF**  
**Book 2- Rainbleon Rising**

**Chapter 1**

Swishhhh  
Swishhhh  
Swishhhh  
MVF looked at the waves as the boat rocked, she was depressed that Dark Nova had been watching her. Earlier, She, Joy, and Jay-C had been so close to getting a heart scale, that turned-out to be fake. She was mad, angry, depressed, sad, and lonely. Her two only friends were in silence with each other.  
She had to break the silence.  
BOOMP BOOOOOMP  
Or the boat did.  
She stood up and said that she'll be back, and left for the top deck. The top deck had an assortment of bird pokemon, of all different shapes and sizes, shadings and colors. But what caught her attention, was a mail pepeliper.  
She then wrote a note to Dark Nova saying:

_Dear Dark Nova,_

_I know you are following me. I know the truth, about what happened to Dad. For your information, I plan to do some dark things to you, VERY dark things. I have two friends now, Joy and Jay-C, they are kind and amazing. You weren't. I am not telling YOU where I'm going. Your three minions were weak, but I shouldn't judge too quickly._

_I'm comming for you._  
_-MVF_

She wrote the address on the envelope and sealed the letter. She gave the letter to the blue and white pelicane, and he took it and flew away.  
What had she done?  
She couldn't believe herself, she was giving Dark Nova a clue.  
But she couldn't help it.  
She was always horrible at keeping secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BUMP  
The boat gentily touched the harbor of Pastora City. The trio climbed into the water and went into a small clearing.  
"What's eating you?", snapped MVF at Joy and Jay-C, "Ever since the boat ride, you've been acting strangely quiet."  
"Well, you see-", started Joy.  
"MVF,it's a little private.", cut-in Jay-C.  
"OH!", said MVF as she grinned smugly, "You guys are in L-O-V-E with each-other."  
"NO! WE ARE NOT!", shouted the lovers in unison.  
"Whatever."  
Jay-C brought-out the map and showed MVF and Joy.  
"See,", started the bandedge jolteon,"we need to travel up route 212."  
"That's not so bad.", said the winged glaceon.  
"Not bad?!", gasped Jay-C,"If we want to get to Hearthome City, then we have to pass the gate, which is full of humans and trainers."  
"Oh golurks..."  
"And Hearthome will be a lot fuller,", said MVF,"it's the capitol of Sinnoh."  
"Golems..."  
"Let's get moving.", finished Jay-C.  
And so they left for route 212.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The eeveeloutions trio then went to the edge of Pastora City and found themselves a big, fat, muddy, marshy, Route 212.  
Ugh, I think I am going to be sick.  
"EWWW!", screamed Joy, "I STEPPED IN MUD!"  
"It's mud, which is dirt, which is grass, which you have stepped on many times, now GET OVER IT!", said Jay-C, annoyed.  
They haven't even reached 1/4 of their destination, and Joy and Jay-C were already fighting.  
"For goodness and garbodor's sake,", started MVF, "you know, I am a water type, so I can easily wash it off."  
"That's not even the beginning,", frazzed Jay-C, "I'm an electric type."  
"Oh."  
They continued down the lone route until they found a cluster of trees that somehow resembled a forest.  
"At least it can't get any-", Joy started.  
BOOOOOOOOM!  
It was now thunder-storming.  
"You were NOT going to say WORSE, didn't you?", snarled Jay-C.  
"Sorry..."  
They ran on all fours for the cluster of trees.  
The only one who wasn't soaking wet was MVF.  
"I'M IN MY ELEMENT!", exclaimed she, happily.  
"Lucky.", grumbled Jay-C.  
He then spotted a brown bottle of ale.  
"OH MY SKARMRYS!", shouted he. He then licked the bottle happily.  
"I think we should call it a night.", said MVF tiredly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Finally,", breathed Joy,"we're here."  
The trio had just arrived in Hearthome City, the capitol of Sinnoh.  
"Let's go,", started MVF, jogging forward,"the sooner we get to the hot air balloon, the sooner we get to Unova!"  
"Fine, but let's keep to the shadows.", smiled Jay-C, his cheeks still red from the ale he had from last night.  
It was dawn, only a few humans were out, but they kept to the shadows in case any one spotted some rare pokemon lingering on the lone sidewalks. When they reached the gym, Joy took MVF and Jay-C by the ruffs around there necks and flew up on top of the tower.  
"Let's see, it looks okay, we should probably get inside.", commanded Jay-C.  
The trio climbed into the basket.  
"And...GO!",shouted Jay-C, as he thrusted his paws out in front of him.  
Nothing.  
"And...GO!",shouted Jay-C, as he thrusted his paws out in front of him.  
He repeated the same process with the same response.  
"Ummm, Jay-C?", started Joy,"I think you are supposed to remove the sandbags, then put fire into the balloon."  
"Oh! I knew that!", his face became even more redder, possibly, he was still drunk.  
Joy then jumped-out of the basket and ice fanged the ropes holding the transportation down.  
"Okay, now, MVF, could you please put some heat into the balloon?", commanded Joy.  
MVF nodded and flamethrowered the inside of the balloon.  
The balloon was starting to rise above the gym, probably higher than the city by now.  
WHOOOSH!  
A haunter followed by two gastlys came and surrounded the balloon in just three seconds. Someone must have heard a jolteon and a glaceon bickering and so raced to tell the leader.  
"DIBS ON THE HAUNTER!", Joy called.  
"What?!", shouted Jay-C.  
"You and MVF had your shining moments so now let me have mine."  
"Fine."

Thirty minuets later, the battle ended with much fire, lightning, and ice. The ghostly foes, now defeated, lay on the ceiling of the gym.  
The trio was finally heading for Unova, this adventure could not end in failure.  
**Or so we all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was now twilight, the three had gone to sleep inside of their little basket. The balloon would make it through the night no doubt.  
MVF couldn't sleep at all. She was going somewhere new. It wasn't the first time, but she hadn't heard much about the place they were going to.  
What she had heard, almost half of the land was covered in desert. There was dangerous pokemon in every corner. Legandary pokemon in every location. It was almost scary.  
For the first time since she had been away from Dark Nova, she needed her to teach her more.  
A star like no other caught her attention, it glimmered yellow and white, and it was very big in the sky. So big, it could hold a body from where she saw it. It then streaked across the sky, towards the direction of Unova.  
She then remembered something, _shooting star fights darkest of novas_, was that Shooting Star?  
Shooting Star could have an answer for her.  
She yawned, it must be time to go to bed.  
As she returned to the center of the basket, she heard Joy say something in her sleep.  
"Flare...you will come back...right?"  
She turned over with a troubled look on her face.  
MVF now had two questions.  
Who was Flare?  
And, who was Shooting Star?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Days were getting longer, the trio couldn't survive much longer with the blistering heat of the desert.  
The center of Unova.  
"Blah...I'm thirsty..." stated Jay-c, his pink tongue rolling.  
"It is not hot!" commanded MVF standing tall.  
"But I'm and ice type, and so I say it is hot!" finished Joy.  
"On second thought, it is hot." MVF did not want to start another fight.  
Thirty minuets pass, the temperature rises a few degrees. Every eeveeloution was wondering when they were going to get to the bay.  
"Maybe I should use watergun..." said MVF silently.  
Joy and Jay-C stared at her with shocked looks.  
"You are a water type too?"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT BEFORE!"  
MVF cowered into the corner, "Because, my water gun is a little out of control...".  
"But why?" asked Jay-C.  
"Yeah, maybe you haven't learned it well enough yet." stated Joy.  
"Well...no, you see, every time I use it, the water gets all hot and all over the place."  
"Maybe you are also using a fire type move every time you try." suggested the winged glaceon.  
Jay-C was lost in thought, staring at MVF with most interest.  
He stood up, "Maybe, it's not the move watergun."  
Joy looked at him, "Then what can it be, I just know it can't be normal."  
"It could be a move that doesn't exist where we come from."  
"I don't understand."  
"All we know are some moves that range from Kanto to Sinnoh, what if the move comes from Unova?"  
Joy gasped and turned to face MVF.  
"How could you learn a move from so far away?!"  
"I don't know, my mom is a godess and all though." answered the red eevee.  
"Well, what could it be then?"  
"Scald." stated the jolteon.  
"Scald?" echoed MVF.  
"It would make sense, you are a fire-water type, scald is a water type move where the user sends out a stream of hot water that sometimes burns the foe."  
"When did you become a pokedex?" asked Joy.

In the midst of the edge of the desert, the trio was watching the sunset. The sun was retreating to the other side to make way for the blanket of stars.  
But, closer, was the Ferris Wheel of Nimbasa City.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Uh guys, I think we're running out of air.."  
Joy and Jay-C looked up and noticed that MVF was right, the balloon was deflating at an alarming rate.  
"How far are we from the bay?" asked Jay-C.  
Joy peered out, "Almost a few miles, if we have enough air."  
"MVF! Quickly! You must learn a move really quickly!" the jolteon commanded.  
The red eevee was taken by surprise, learn a move now? That was like asking to sprout wings and fly away right then and now.  
"Jay-C," interrupted Joy, "I could just carry us to safety, it's no big deal."  
He didn't take notice of the glaceon's worries, "We need you to learn Scald."  
She jerked backwards and bumped into the basket, "WHAT! You know it always gets out of controlled whenever I do it! There is no way I can learn it this quickly!"  
"Just do it, but do it with me, slowly."  
She gulped, "I'll try."  
Joy sat on her haunches, but kept her wings out.  
Just in case.  
MVF came closer to Jay-C and also sat down, eyes closed. She concentrated on her water energy, it was calm. Then, she focused on her fire energy, it was unstable. There was a constant battle for control for what type MVF was to be, and that's why FIRE-WATER types were never found within pokemon.  
Ever.  
She focused for her water energy to fight back, slowly not sudden, and calmed the fire within her to be called up to mix with the water when necessary.  
The two types then swished together like yin and yang.  
Light and dark.  
In perfect balance.  
MVF opened her eyes and smiled, "Got it."  
"Then let's do this."  
She arched her back to the sky and sent a stream of third-degree streaming water into the deflating balloon. The balloon rose to a greater height and began traveling to the northeast at a faster rate.  
Joy then took to the sky's glorious weather and helped haul the misshapen balloon to the edge of Black City.  
They landed with cheers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Black City was huge.  
That was MVF's first opinion.  
It was just so crowded with buildings and greedy trainers, that she began to feel scared, and not in a good way.  
She needed something to eat.  
Badly.  
Joy turned around to face her, "It's not that scary, just keep your eyes ahead and focus on the black road. Remember not to cause too much attention."  
The trio stuck to the alleyways and dove for some food in the dumpsters, it wasn't the nicest experience, but it was an experience. They had to move on after some one nearly spotted them.  
"It's funny," the red eevee broke the silence first, "I've only been out of the den for four days, and I think that I've been out for four years."  
"Time scars you," Jay-C responded, "It does that after a while."  
He was recalling the events from his past.  
Silence followed.  
"We should get going." interjected Joy.  
They made a wild dash to the gates of the gigantic city.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dark Nova was on the move, she had received word that they were in Unova and heading fast for the bay. She was ready to hunt and kill her child for her greater good.  
It had to be done.

MVF felt a chill of darkness as they made their way down the hill.  
Something wasn't right.  
She looked ahead to the end of the route, it was very sunny today, but the end had a very red sky.  
That wasn't right.  
"JOY!"  
She escaped her thoughts as Jay-C yelled her best friends name, she looked at the two and noticed that Joy had fainted on the gravel path. She rushed over to find her mumbling in her state of unconsciousness.  
"What happened?" asked the red eevee.  
"We were just walking ahead," Jay-C started, "but then Joy looks up and says something and just collapses."  
_Darkness._  
The word was etched into her mind.  
_Darkness will ruin you today._  
"MVF!" the jolteon pulled her back from also collapsing.  
_Darkness will ruin you all today._  
Joy gasped and opened her eyes, taking in what she just heard before collapsing.  
_Light will fail all._  
Her destiny might fail her.  
MVF began nudging her to her feet and asked if she needed anything, Joy declined politely.  
"It's nothing," she stated, "just something about my role in the universe."  
MVF frowned, that was something.  
Joy read her frown, "Okay, maybe I should tell you, I'm supposed to be one of Articuno's Guardians, a protector of light."  
"That's not possible," scoffed Jay-C, "they either died-out or became wretched centuries ago, besides, I was the one to see the last one die."  
That snapped a nerve in Joy, "You what!"  
"Yeah, it died as it was crawling around the ruins, no use in it's back legs at all, it looked like a skeleton with blue and white skin etched into it."  
MVF made a picture into her mind, she shuddered about how it looked like a dying torchick she saw one day in Dark Nova's den.  
It looked like it's skin was closing in on itself.  
"Yeah, the last one alive died that day! But the natural law had a slight loophole, they all had to die before or during the date and couldn't be born again."  
"Are you sug-" Jay-C was interrupted.  
"So, they couldn't have existed in flesh and bone at all, but there was one."  
Something clicked in the red eevee's mind  
"You were an egg." said MVF, "You were an egg when everyone was wiped-off, you're the last and only one left on this Earth."  
Joy nodded slowly, "I hatched a week after the incident, no one could touch me, Articuno raised me until I was fit to live in my station."  
"But what explains about the light?" the jolteon said impatiently.  
"Because," the winged glaceon started, "Articuno's Guardians are supposed to be attached to light, if there is no light-"  
"-you die." MVF finished.  
This conversation was over.

They made it to Undella Town just in time to see the sight before their eyes.  
All the humans were being attacked by dark pokemon, some were grievously injured, while others were dead.  
Dark Nova was here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dark Nova was here.  
_Darkness._  
_Darkness will ruin you today._  
_Darkness will ruin all of you today._  
The sight was enough already, it showed what Dark Nova could do, without even trying.  
Darkness was already ruining them today.  
"Before we go," started Jay-C, "we should figure out how to get to the bay without being noticed."  
"I got it," piped MVF, "I'm a water type, which means I can breathe-"  
"No good," the jolteon interrupted, "Arceus knows what Dark Nova put into the water."  
MVF's ears drooped slightly.  
"Same goes for flying, Joy, who knows what's in the air."  
"We could at least make a path first." Joy gave her idea.  
"Right, first we need to locate the bay."  
"It's east of here, behind the sea wall."  
"Thanks, now we need to figure out where a heart scale could be."  
"Probably in the sand, or at the edge of the water."  
"Exactly, now all we need is-"  
"-a map?" MVF placed her paw on a map that she had drawn with her paw as the two were talking.  
"...thanks."  
The jolteon placed X's and O's on the map to pinpoint locations and finally circled one X.  
Their location.  
Now, it's almost noon, that's when dark types loose their power during the day, so when it turns sun-high, make a mad dash to the bay. If one tries to attack, then make it to one of these O's.  
"If they all attack, it'll make one houndoom of a war."  
The females nodded in unison.  
It was five minuets to noon.

"Ready?"  
"Ready!"  
"Ready!"  
"Good, on the count of three."  
It was ten seconds to noon.  
"Three...two...ONE!"  
They all lunged from their hiding spot and ran like their was an angry Ursuring after them.  
The dark types dropped to the ground, but some stayed up and charged at the intruders. One of them, a Galae, rammed into MVF but started to melt after she used flamethrower back. Another was an actual houndoom that overheated Joy and caused her to trip on sand and then fly up and into a honchcrow. Jay-C had the worst luck since he ran into some sevipers and garchomps that were ready to bite his head off if he hadn't have used close combat.  
Joy was the only one at a disadvantage, she could only try and freeze the enemy pokemon before they could give her the killing blow.  
MVF was the luckiest and so she helped her friend to fire and blast away the dark pokemon with fire and water attacks.  
"Get to the beach now!" commanded Jay-C.  
Without hesitation, the trio absconded the army and finally got past the sea wall.  
But they nearly died of a heart attack at what they saw.  
It was almost impossible to believe about.  
But somehow, it was.  
Dark Nova had gotten Zekrom onto her side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Zekrom glanced at the trio of fur-balls with death in his red eyes.  
Red death.  
Bloody death.  
It was time for them to die.  
He quickly began to charge electricity for his attack.  
Jay-C then ordered the team to disperse and not to touch the water. They gladly obliged and got into a ditch that was made by some human children. Joy and Jay-C quickly made the ditch deeper while MVF scouted for the heart scale.  
There was none on the beach.  
"DUCK!" Joy commanded.  
The trio made it in time before they could be electrocuted.  
Zekrom actually hit various parts of the water and civilization, all of the allied dark pokemon stayed away from this battle and quickly retreated up to the villa at the far side.  
MVF actually saw something huge in the water before the lights died down.  
The Absyal Ruins.  
"I'm going into the water." announced the red eevee.  
Jay-C bit down hard on her tail, "NO! YOU'LL DIE! IF YOU DO THAT! YOU'RE A WATER TYPE AND ELECTRICITY WILL ONLY KILL YOU, PLUS, IT'S ZEKROM! HE'LL KILL YOU THREE TIMES WITH ONE HIT!"  
Joy was stunned, her first actual friend wanted to commit suicide! It wasn't right!  
But before she could complain, she saw another lightning flash and light up the water, there she saw it, the ruins.  
"Jay-C, let her go." the winged glaceon said calmly.  
Jay-C looked shocked at her too.  
"Trust me."  
He sighed and let go of her tail and turned to face the red eevee with purple markings and blue hair and ruff.  
"As it's your decision," the jolteon started, "you may leave."  
MVF looked at both of them and nodded.  
She felt confident stirring within her.  
MVF turned around and waited for Zekrom's next attack.  
THERE!  
He sent shock waves throughout the air and almost paralyzed her, she made a dash and escaped the electric god's power just in time to dive into the depths of the bay.  
It began here.

MVF went into the ruins and heard a small click reside.  
The timer started clicking away.  
She swam fast throughout the maze, creating reverberations along the way in the progress. It was nearly times-up before she came upon something glittering on the floor, the red eevee swam towards it just in time, her time was up when she clamped whatever object with her teeth.  
The current became strong and scooped her up and out of the temple. It sent water up her nostrils, she forced herself not to cough and inhale more water than she was supposed to.  
She shot out of the bay and went ten feet before she felt herself glowing, before she could be overcome with the brightness that was emitting from her, she looked at what was within her jaws.  
A rainbow heart.  
She smiled to herself as the brightness finally closed around her body.  
Mission accomplished.  
The transformation begun.  
Extra muscles and bones began to form under her skin as her body began to enlarge, new fur started to grow, her hair behind her ear grew around her face and went done her neck to make a mane. Her purple markings multiplied by two and her ears grew shorter into feline ears. The tail bent into an arch and started to spread into a fan-like paddle. Her paws began to get larger as new fur with vibrant colors started to splay from each of her legs. Her muzzle began to transform to a more canine-like manner and canines began to sharpen as the transformation came to an end.  
The glow diminished and she started to descend to the shore and land with her body pointed at Zekrom. Zekrom sniffed at the new enemy and began to fire. MVF then tackled with an unknown caused attack.  
"Fire Pledge, Water Pledge, and Giga Impact combination!" she yelled as she rammed into him, "GIGA RAINBOW!"  
A great flash of color came out and brought the black dragon down to the ground, he noticed that he wasn't dealing with a mutation anymore.  
He was dealing with a god.  
She jumped back to the shore and aimed another attack, "SURF!" she jumped into the water and barely touched it when a huge wave surged up and let MVF ride on it and into Zekrom. He staggered into the waves and disappeared under water for a few moments and resurface.  
It wasn't worth it, another hit and he would be defeated for sure.  
He rose into the air to signal the retreat, but gave a warning before he left, "YOUR DAY WILL COME WITH THE ALMIGHTY DARK NOVA YOUNG ONE! OH YES SHE HAS HER FORCES, AND I WILL SEE YOU FALL WHEN SHE KILLS YOU!"  
And they left.  
MVF turned around to face her friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

MVF turned to face her friends, they were shocked to see how much she'd grown, she was practically half the size of and Arcanine. She walked over them and registered their shocked looks, it was okay for her, it wasn't everyday you saw your friend evolve into a very large pokemon.  
"Yeah," MVF said sheepishly, "I'm different now..."  
It was awkward how tall she was, she rose higher than her friends.  
"Did, you know what you would evolve into..." asked Jay-C.  
She thought, but nothing came to her.  
_Spirit of the Rainbows._  
Some voice was talking to her again.  
_You are the Spirit of the Rainbows, the Savior of the Hopeless, the World's Paintbrush, you are RAINBLEON! And she has risen to the challenge that faces you, your mission is complete, now let Rainbleon do the job, she must equalize the darkness in the world, starting here._  
"Rainbleon." she finally said.  
And without further notice she roared her marking over Unova and erased the darkness over the region. A blast of colors and hope filled everyone's souls as the darkness became stabled and moved out of them. Rainbleon's paw fur then expanded and eased the ground's pressure of the war that was fought just minuets ago.  
And all was peace.  
_MVF, you must now go and find Dark Nova, she's hiding at the Bell Tower. She is waiting for you._  
A shooting star crossed the sky and landed west, where Jhoto was.  
The Bell Tower.  
Home.  
Shooting Star.  
"Let's go," she said, "to Jhoto."

END OF BOOK 2


	13. Afterword

**This is for the people who haven't seen me on deviantART.**

****So you saw the first and second book now huh?

The third and final book comes out on December 18, 2012, so don't miss it!


End file.
